1. Field of the Invention
A dosing cap for time of use combining two ingredients, said cap having tracking device including a Bar Code, RFID, Nano chip and or any other form of an information, security or tracking device and a moisture and or oxygen scavenger absorbent seal pad, seal, tape that can be made from any materials including laminations of plastic films and aluminum foil and cardboard materials, or coatings of plastic resins that can erect barriers and or breathable on one side or more for sealability of chemicals and allow oxygen, carbon dioxide, or other product degraders that can be attached in any location to an inner or outer container of any kind as well as electrical resistance properties incorporated into a seal and or dosing cap or cap including in the product packaging for sensitive electronic components to protect them from electrostatic discharge.
2. Description of Related Art
Many beverage, cleaning products, oil products, pharmaceuticals, and other chemicals and substances, do not retain their stability, strength, and effectiveness, for long after the ingredients have been mixed in a solution or suspension with a different liquid or substance. Most all liquids, gels, or acquiesce type solutions are formulated for shelf life rather than for quality, effectiveness, and potency of a product. In many cases, ingredients such as: stabilizers, fillers, preservatives, binders, and other types of chemicals and substances that now can be reduced or eliminated by this invention. This reduced shelf life after mixing mandates that the mixed product be utilized relatively soon after mixing to obtain full strength and effectiveness, to prevent loss of effective strength, deterioration, discoloration, interactions between ingredients and reduced effectiveness. In most cases in pouches, cartons, bottles and cans have added layers of certain types of films to better stabilize the already premixed substances in a bottle such as UV films or resins that can be eliminated due to this invention due to the fitment doing cap storing ingredients in the cap for at time of use activation. In other cases storage containers that have mechanisms that release ingredients at time of use have many problems on caking, clumping and limiting even shelf life due to moisture and condensation build up due to not having absorbent materials for proper barrier. Other dosing caps have an enormous problem with keeping the ingredients moisture and oxygen free and creates shelf life problems, caking and destruction of the stored ingredients or a period of time.